Conventional turbomachines, e.g. turbochargers, compressors, gas turbines, comprise high-temperature components, e.g. blades and vanes, such as guide vanes and rotor blades, carrier elements, ring elements, which are exposed to a high temperature and a corrosive or oxidative atmosphere produced by combustion gases. In addition to thermal loads of this type, the blades and vanes are in particular also exposed to high mechanical loads, e.g. vibrations.
It is usual for the blade or vane to be formed from a main blade or vane part, if appropriate a blade or vane platform and a blade or vane root. The blade or vane root is arranged in a recess at a rotor or stator of a turbomachine. When the turbomachine is operating, various operating states can cause flexural and torsional vibrations, in particular at the transition region from the blade or vane root to the main blade or vane part, which can lead to material fatigue and therefore to a shortened service life. To ensure a sufficiently long service life for the blade or vane, it is known to provide the blade or vane with damping elements to absorb these vibrations. By way of example, it is known to provide the blades or vanes with wires, friction elements or covering strips.